a minutes longer
by tarinapple
Summary: ... ini tentang rasa, usaha, dan peliknya skenario semesta [ alternative universe. uchiha sasuke's (late) birthday gift ]


" **... **golongan darah AB dengan rhesus negatif. Kami harap anda segera menemukan donornya sore ini juga atau ... Maaf, operasi Tuan Uchiha tidak akan bisa dijalankan."

Napasnya yang sedari tadi sulit dihembuskan kini semakin tertahan di dada, air berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan detik ini jatuh ke pipi. Tangannya menggenggam erat gagang telepon yang ternyata tidak seerat itu—hingga benda itu jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara keras yang mau tak mau mendatangkan orang lain ke ruang tengah.

"Ada apa, Nak?"

" ... a ... ak ... aku akan segera kembali."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia keluar dari ruang tengah, menuju kamarnya dan segera memasukan barang yang sekiranya perlu di bawa. Perlu di bawa untuk perburuan ini. Apa saja, apa saja yang dapat ia korbankan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang terkasihnya itu.

"_Selama napas ini masih ada , aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."_

.

.

* * *

**a minute longer **

© tarinapple | 2019

**dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke; happy b(elated)irthday, dear:)! hope you always happy, wherever you are—even in the other dimension.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ di suatu semesta;**

**kami hidup berdekatan;**

**namun sayang;**

**tak ada taut;**

**dalam genggam;**

**maupun tatap. ]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"**... DIHIMBAU **untuk tidak melewati Distrik C karena kerusuhan akibat penyanderaan nasabah Bank oleh para perampok masih berlangsung. "

" _... penyanderaan nasabah Bank oleh para perampok masih berlangsung."_

"Diperkirakan ada sekitar dua puluh tiga nasabah yang disandera, sepuluh di antaranya adalah anak-anak, dan kebanyakan di antaranya adalah mahasiswa dan pegawai kantoran."

"_Diperkirakan ada sekitar dua puluh tiga nasabah yang disandera, sepuluh di antaranya adalah anak-anak, dan kebanyakan di antaranya adalah mahasiswa dan pegawai kantoran."_

"Kami himbau sekali lagi, untuk tidak melewati distrik C."

"_Kami himbau sekali lagi, untuk tidak melewati distrik C."_

Netra kelamnya mengedip dua kali, sebelum tangannya menggosok tengkuk yang merinding. Pemuda itu kembali mengamati layar TV dari luar toko, yang volumenya sengaja dinaikkan karena yang tengah disiarkan adalah berita penting—wajib diketahui manusia-manusia yang ingin mengambil saldo tabungan di tanggal muda.

Tapi ... _persis_.

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan yang memulai kebisingan akibat mendengar berita. Pemuda itu tampaknya terganggu akibat kesamaan antara apa yang tengah ia ingat dan apa yang tengah terjadi.

_Déjà vu._

Bagi manusia, _déjà vu_ bukanlah hal yang asing. Sasuke beranggapan _déjà vu_ yang ia alami seperti; mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Ia ingat pernah memimpikannya dan saat benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata, itu sangat menakutkan.

Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke pernah bermimpi demikian; sebelum berangkat sekolah, ia entah mengapa mendekati toko TV yang menyiarkan berita penyanderaan nasabah bank dan ia segera acuh tak acuh meninggalkan toko setelah mendengarnya. _Sama seperti saat ini_.

Dan seharusnya jika ia sudah tahu di mimpinya, kejadian seperti ini bisa dicegah.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," gumamnya lamat-lamat.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya seraya mempercepat langkah. Matanya menatap lurus pada halte yang kosong. Itu adalah halte di mana bus menuju sekolahnya biasa berhenti.

_Tunggu ... kosong? _

Segera saja kakinya berhenti melangkah, tangannya keluar dari saku untuk memastikan pukul berapa yang tertera pada arloji. Ini sudah pukul delapan tiga puluh—biasanya ini adalah _rush hour_ untuk para pelajar _procrastinator_ macam dirinya. Biasanya ramai.

_Dan memang ramai. _

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. Memastikan penglihatannya, lagi, dan lagi. Memang ... ramai. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan dan kiri, apakah tadi yang dilihatnya halte berbeda di sisi lain jalan? Tapi Sasuke tidak mengingat ada halte lagi selain itu.

Halusinasi? Delusi?

Sasuke menjaga waktu tidurnya dan asupan gizinya supaya tidak mengalami hal-hal semacam itu.

Mengapa? Karena hal itu bukan pertama kali. Beberapa kali di tahun-tahun tertentu Sasuke akan mengalami hal serupa. Halte kosong yang ramai, ayunan ramai yang kosong, toko buka yang tutup, mobil terparkir yang hilang. Ia pikir itu adalah halusinasi maka dari itu Sasuke menjaga dengan ketat asupannya. Tidak lagi menonton fiksi, bermain game, bermain musik; apapun, apapun yang katanya dapat menggiringmu dalam imajinasi.

Hasilnya? Tetap terjadi.

Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya untuk saat ini.

"Hari ini—"

Kakinya kembali berhenti melangkah. Ia dengan tidak suka menatap gadis berhelai merah muda yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Mengenalku? Tentu saja. Coba kau ingat nama Haruno Sakura."

Apa lagi ini? Setelah _déjà_ _vu_ dan _halusinasi-entahlah-apa-itu_ sekarang gadis aneh yang mengaku mengenalnya? Ah ralat, mengaku kalau ia dikenal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu," ketusnya. "Tolong menepi, aku harus menaiki bus itu."

Sasuke menatap cemas bus yang sudah berhenti untuk mengangkut penumpang; kebanyakan anak sekolahnya dan beberapa pegawai kantoran. Sasuke berusaha mendorong gadis itu menjauh, tapi tangan mungil sang gadis mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Dengarkan aku," Haruno Sakura melafal hati-hati. "Semenit saja aku terlambat lagi, maka kauakan _habis_."

Apa?

Sasuke terpaku ketika kilat netra hijau itu menatapnya tidak sopan—penuh tekad, bersamaan dengan remasan yang menguat kala ada suara memekakkan telinga yang berhasil membuat pekikan di sekitaran lokasi.

_Apa?_

Bus yang baru bergerak semeter itu tergolek di tepi jalan, sementara bus yang datang berlawanan arah berdiri goyah di sisi lainnya. Ada bau _gasoline_ yang menyengat ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh entah siapa, terdorong entah oleh siapa. Teriakan tertahan dari berbagai sudut ketika suara ledakan terjadi.

"PEMADAM KEBAKARAN! PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!"

"AOIIII! AOIII! KELUARLAH, AOI!"

"PUTRIKU! PUTRIKUU!"

Api merayap cepat, sebagian berusaha mendekat—namun ditahan, sebagian berusaha menjaga jarak—namun gagal. Beberapa manusia nekat melemparkan dirinya ke dalam api—di antara manusia nekat itu ada yang berseragam sama dengan Sasuke.

"Na—"

"NARUTO!"

Tanpa bisa dicegat, Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih bisa ditarik keluar dari lingkaran kobaran api itu. Pemuda itu mendorong bengis Sasuke setelah diselamatkan.

"IBUKU! IBUKU BARU AKAN BERANGKAT KE KANTOR! DIA ADA DI DALAM!"

"AKU TAHU!" Sasuke berteriak seraya membawa Naruto menjauh kendati ia dijadikan objek pelampiasan. "BENDA ITU MELEDAK! Kita tidak tahu kapan ledakan itu terjadi lagi!"

"KARENANYA AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN IBUKU!" pekiknya penuh air mata. "karena ... bukan hanya Ibuku ...

" ... ada adikku ... Ada adikku! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke merangkul Naruto yang tak mampu menahan tangisannya lagi. Pemuda pirang itu menangis keras sambil memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Ia berhasil selamat karena didorong sebelum bus terjatuh oleh entah siapa, dua detik setelah ia berhenti terguling keluar dari bus—benda itu meledak dengan mengerikan. Di depan matanya sendiri.

Di depan matanya sendiri, ia melihat banyak manusia yang minta diselamatkan, pekikan putus asa mereka, tangan mereka yang memukul kaca bus, tangisan mereka.

"_... setelah sekian lama akhirnya Ibuku mengandung lagi, Sasuke! Meski ada risiko, dokter bilang akan meminimalisirnya dengan obat-obatan dan kontrol ketat. Bukankah medis sekarang sangat canggih?"_

"_Aku turut berbahagia, Naruto. Sampaikan salamku pada Bibi Kushina."_

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata menuruni pipinya, Sasuke mengatupkan giginya erat sambil berusaha memastikan Naruto tidak akan kabur dari rangkulannya.

Pemuda itu meraung, bagai kesetanan. Tangisnya tak terkontrol dan entah mengapa semua orang yang dilewatinya kini melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ di suatu semesta lain; **

**kita saling bertukar tatap;**

**kita saling merajut tawa;**

**tapi waktu telanjur menyela. ]**

* * *

**.**

.

.

_Siapa dia? _

Sasuke terdistraksi, pada sosok gadis tadi pagi yang berdiri termenung di depan pintu IGD. Sebenarnya bukan gadis itu saja—ada puluhan orang memaksa masuk ke dalam IGD, bedanya mereka memaksa sementara gadis itu hanya diam. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pintu ruangan itu.

Dan begitu alami—ketika terjadi suatu peristiwa genting—ia kembali teralihkan. Kala waktu kematian Uzumaki Kushina benar-benar di ucapkan, tangis keluarga mereka yang awalnya nyaring terdengar tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Praktis kepala Sasuke terdongak dan mendapati koridor IGD yang tadinya sesak kini lengang dan nyaris beroperasi seperti hari-hari biasa.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya paksa, dan mendapati dirinya kembali pada kekacauan. Tangis di mana-mana, tetes-tetes darah di lantai yang mulai mengering, dokter yang marah-marah pada _pager_-nya, bankar yang bolak-balik dari ruangan. Pemuda itu memaksakan napasnya untuk berhenti sejenak, sebelum melepasnya. Berharap akan merasa lega, padahal sebaliknya.

Sesak.

"Merasakan perasaan menakjubkan?"

"Apa?" Sasuke menyahut bingung sekaligus gemas. "Menakjubkan?"

Gadis itu menampilkan deretan giginya. "Rumah sakit ini bukan yang terbaik di distrik ini, mereka seharusnya bisa membawa korban ke rumah sakit sebelah."

"Tapi ini yang terdekat."

"Percuma, siapapun yang dibawa ke sini akan mati," ujarnya bengis. Kilat netra hijaunya mengiris nurani Sasuke hingga pemuda itu bergidik dan memilih abai.

"Aku bukannya menyumpahi," Ia menambahkan. "ini hanya prediksi berdasarkan pengalaman."

"Terserah," balas Sasuke final. Inginnya ia menyambangi keluarga Uzumaki yang menggiring jenazah mendiang Kushina ke mobil tapi tangan seseorang menahannya.

"Jangan coba-coba," peringatnya, kilat matanya masih belum berubah hingga Sasuke menghempaskan lengan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke jengah. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir kalau ia sampai membiarkan gadis yang tak dikenal ini mulai ikut campur urusannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya Haruno Sakura yang ingin menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke di pusat dunianya."

Normalnya Sasuke akan berkata; aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu. Tapi setelah kejadian tadi pagi, ia nampaknya sedikit terhasut hingga menghentikan langkahnya yang sedari tadi mengejar keluarga Uzumaki.

"Ini pusat duniamu," Sakura berujar dramatis dengan senyum ala narator dalam teater murahan yang Sasuke lihat pada festival budaya. "kalau kau mati di sini, maka semua dirimu akan mati. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi penderitaan yang sama berulang kali, jadi aku harus menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tidak menangkap inti pembicaraanmu."

"Intinya aku ingin menyelamatkanmu," Sakura gemas bukan main. Helai pendeknya berguncang seiring ia menggeleng. "Ah ... kau benar. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu lagi, tapi setelah tahu beberapa bocoran aku jadi ingin menyelamatkanmu. Jadi intinya bukan itu."

"Aku masih tidak paham mengapa kau berbicara seperti ini."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Sasuke yang kukenal jauh lebih pintar. Aku tidak percaya ini," Tangannya beralih mengancingkan cardigannya yang sedari tadi berkibar. "tapi tidak apa. Sasuke SMA sangat lugu. Jadi kurasa tidak sulit untuk memengaruhimu.

"Jadi Uchiha Sasuke, jiwamu tengah ada di ambang kematian. Di semesta lain kau sudah mati karena bis tadi pagi, di semesta lain kau sudah mati karena bodohnya melawan perampok bank padahal kausudah tahu dia membawa senjata api," Sakura menghela napas. "bodoh sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, aku bukan Tuhan.

"Kematian selanjutnya aku tidak bisa beri tahu karena nanti bisa dikenai sanksi oleh Sang Waktu, jadi kuharap untuk kesejahteraan hidup—tolong turuti kata-kataku."

"Ini seperti metode penipuan terobosan terbaru," Sasuke angkat bicara, sarkasme penuh. "Kau bilang kau dari masa depan, lalu kau mengaku orang penting di sana dan menyarankankan tindakan yang tidak-tidak untuk kepentinganmu."

Sakura menyunggingkan seringai. "Aku tidak dari masa depan, aku dari dunia lain," Selanjutnya ia menarik tangan Sasuke hingga telinganya nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibir sang gadis. "percaya atau tidak, aku sudah melihatmu mati sebanyak tujuh kali.

"salah satunya mati di tempat ini."

Frasa itu membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging hebat, hingga merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

* * *

**[ di semesta mana,**

**kiranya kita ditakdirkan bersama?**

**jawabannya tidak ada,**

**karena kalau bukan dirinya,**

**diri ini yang akan tiada. ]**

* * *

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengedip, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya kamar yang terlalu terang. "Entahlah."

"Syok ringan," Uchiha Itachi duduk di pinggiran kasur. Meneliti penampilan adiknya yang sedikit kacau. "lalu tertidur selama dua hari akibat kelelahan, kau bahkan melewatkan pemakaman Nyonya Uzumaki."

Memori pahit lusa langsung merangsek masuk pikirannya, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia mengingat gadis merah muda itu—Sakura, yang mungkin membawanya ke sini.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu kalau aku pingsan?"

"Dokter IGD tentu saja. Kau pingsan di area rumah sakit."

"Ada gadis berambut merah muda ketika kau ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak ada," Itachi menjawab sambil mengingat. "Dokter itu mengatakan kalau ia menemukanmu tergeletak di lorong sebelum IGD yang sepi."

Hah? Jadi si Sakura itu meninggalkannya begitu saja? Sial. Di mana rasa perikemanusiaan gadis itu? Bahkan sedendam apa pun Sasuke terhadap seseorang, ia tidak akan mengacuhkannya jika butuh pertolongan.

Sasuke mengakhiri konversasi singkat itu sambil memutuskan untuk berbaring lagi, ketika menolehkan kepala ke kiri ia mendapati sebuah brosur di atas nakas, dengan huruf besar tipe Sans Serif bertuliskan, 'Musikalisasi Semangka; Menuju Panas Tanpa Akhir' dengan latar kekuningan—bukan, itu warna _mustard_. Sasuke membalik brosur dan menemukan beberapa persyaratan untuk mengikuti kontes itu.

Tenggat waktu dua minggu, mengapa ini ada di mejanya? Itachi pun tahu ia sudah berhenti bermain— bahkan menyentuh—piano. Ketika meletakkan kembali brosur, ada sebuah kertas lain yang meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Ia berdecak sebelum memungut benda itu, dan membacanya.

'_**Perkiraanku kau baru bangun dua hari setelah pingsan. **_

_**Bagaimana dengan minum kopi di hari ketiga? Untuk lokasi sudah kukirimkan ke surelmu. **_

_**Mau tau fakta lebih keren lagi? Brosur itu diletakkan olehku.**_

_**Mau yang lebih keren? Ayo minum kopi!**_

_**-Sakura.'**_

Persuasif sekali. Apa gadis ini kuliah manajemen bidang pemasaran? Ah, setelah ditilik memang Sakura kelihatan lebih dewasa darinya, mungkin lebih tua dari segi usia karena raut wajahnya tetap seperti anak SMA yang sedang dalam masa labil-labilnya.

Diakibatkan oleh rasa penasaran tinggi mengenai; kenapa Sakura bisa tahu alamat surelnya, kenapa ia bisa meletakkan brosur, alasan mengenai tindakannya yang tidak bisa lagi dianggap Sasuke main-main.

Menuntaskan segalanya, sehari setelahnya Sasuke duduk dengan setelan kasual di sebuah kafetaria kecil yang katanya menjual segala jenis kopi dari seluruh dunia. Pemuda itu kagum sejenak dengan interior kafetaria yang konsepnya industrial namun minimalis, ditata dengan warna pastel lembut yang sukses membuatnya merasa hangat kala pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini.

"Tidak sia-sia aku membawamu ke sini," Sakura menyengir penuh. "ini artinya kita bisa diskusi tanpa adu bau mulut maupun baku hantam."

Terserahlah. Sasuke diam saja. Diam saja, jadi ia tidak memesan dan mendadak ada segelas kopi tersuguhkan di hadapannya. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih menampilkan senyum lima jari.

"Aku yang pesankan, seratus persen kujamin kaumenyukainya."

Terserahlah. Sasuke tak menyahut lagi, namun ia memandangi lama cangkir kopi. Menilik, apakah kiranya kopi ini telah diracuni? _Rasanya tidak. Ia sudah susah-susah—katakanlah, untuk menyelamatkanku jadi tidak ada alasan untuk meracuni._ Ia mengangkat gelas dan menghirup aromanya sejenak.

Aromanya segar, tidak seperti kopi kebanyakan, sedikit terasa seperti sitrus hingga Sasuke mengernyit. Kopi macam apa yang akan ia minum? Penasaran, Sasuke mulai menyeruput kopi itu.

Tidak kentara dengan rasa pahit, malah timbul rasa asam. Tapi bukan asam yang cenderung membuatmu melipat dahi—tapi asam yang menyegarkan, yang dapat membuka matamu lebar-lebar, yang dapat membuatmu menarik napas dengan leganya. Rasa kopi yang ringan, tanpa sadar Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil, sedetik kemudian luntur ketika Sakura malah tertawa panjang.

"Itu Kopi Arabika Kintamani," ujar Sakura menjawab segala tanya. "kau memang tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi begitu disodori kopi pahit kau tidak pernah menghabiskannya. Waktu dibuatkan kopi susu kau malah marah-marah. Akhirnya kau bereksplorasi dan menemukan kopi Arabika Kintamani, menjadikannya kesukaanmu."

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir ke tempatnya. "Aku akui ini memang rasa yang sangat pas untukku, dan mungkin akan jadi kesukaanku. Tapi aku tidak pernah minum kopi hitam yang benar-benar pahit seperti yang kausebutkan."

"Memang tidak pernah. Kau,'kan masih SMA, Ibumu pasti melarang mengonsumsi kafein di usia muda seperti ini."

"Kau benar," Sasuke mengafirmasi. "Ia bahkan membuatkanku susu tiap pagi."

"Benar,'kan? Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa putra bungsunya itu tidak akan pernah memainkan musik kesukaannya lagi."

Tajam. Menghunus tepat pada harga diri dan segala pencapaiannya, Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Sebaiknya kau mulai dengan baik supaya aku tidak menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan."

"Baik, baik," Gemericing tawa halus meluncur dari bibirnya. "Kau tidak boleh menyugesti dirimu kalau yang kuucapkan tidak benar, sugestikan saja kalau ini bisa terjadi, atau, ini mungkin terjadi. Bisa tidak? Kalau tidak, percuma saja aku bercerita kalau di akhir kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinannya."

Sakura benar. Sasuke harus mendengar semua isi pembicaraan tanpa pretensi apa-apa supaya ia dapat menarik kesimpulan nantinya. "Baiklah."

"Oke! Aku mulai dari memperkenalkan diri, ya! Namaku yang asli adalah Uchiha Sakura, usia dua puluh empat tahun, statusku? Janda. Tapi sudah lulus pendidikan magister, kok! Aku ini janda berpendidikan. Ehhh—ada apa dengan wajahmu? Iya aku tahu tidak ada Uchiha yang rambutnya _pink_ seperti ini. Memang aku bilang aku keturunan Uchiha? Tidak, Sasuke,

"Aku ini istri seseorang, ehm, tepatnya dirimu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" sela Sasuke tidak terima.

"Aku ini bukan datang dari masa depan," Sakura menjawab tenang. "tapi dari dunia lain."

"Kau hantu?"

"Tidak," Ia tersenyum miris. "Bukan hantu. Sebelum aku menjelaskan ini, sudah banyak orang yang percaya bahwa _ini ada_. Bahwa Dunia Paralel itu ada. Kau tahu tidak apa itu Dunia Paralel?"

Tentu saja. "Itu gagasan yang sama mustahilnya dengan gagasan kalau mesin waktu itu ada. Gagasan yang mempercayai kalau ada kehidupan lain yang berjalan bersamaan dengan kehidupan di bumi ini. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Berarti kau belum paham," Sakura menopang dagu. "Aku sendiri bukan mengambil jurusan IPA sepertimu. Aku lulusan _Oxford_ jurusan _PPE*_, tapi ketika melihatmu, aku memahaminya dan aku mempercayainya.

"Dasar teori Dunia Paralel adalah; ketidakterbatasan jagat raya ini, sehingga memungkinkan adanya alam semesta lain. Jadi bukannya tidak mungkin kalau bumi yang kita tinggali ini, menjadi tempat lebih dari satu kehidupan. Para ahli fisika percaya. Uhm ... kau tahu Fisika Kuantum,'kan? Nah Ahli Fisika Kuantum mempercayai kalau tiap detik tercipta dunia paralel seseorang—berisi kemungkinan kejadian, misalnya kebalikan dari peristiwa yang dialami di dunia nyata.

"Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mempelajarinya. Aku sekilas membaca jurnal-jurnal saja, dan di salah satu bacaanku—seseorang bernama Max mengatakan kalau ada empat tingkatan Dunia Paralel. Salah satu level yang kusukai adalah _Level 2 : Other Postiflation Bubbles_ yang didasarkan pada Teori _Chaotic Eternal Inflation_—menyatakan kalau bahwa jagat raya kita terus berkembang semakin besar sejak terjadi _Big Bang_, tahu Teori _Big Bang_,'kan? Kau gagal menjadi anak IPA kalau tidak tahu.

"_Level_ ini menyatakan kalau kita tidak dapat melihat _semesta lain_ dari yang kita tinggali dikarenakan oleh perkembangan jagat raya yang sangat-sangat cepat. Aku suka _level_ ini dulu tapi saat ini aku tidak suka, karena buktinya sekarang aku ada di sini.

"Yang aku yakin kauakan suka adalah _Level 3_, yaitu _Quantum Many World_. Yap! Ini berkembang dari Teori Mekanika Kuantum yang menyatakan kalau proses kuantum acak menyebabkan alam semesta bercabang dengan banyaknya kemungkinan terjadi. Singkatnya, level ini menyatakan kalau semesta lain itu ada di sekitar kita.

"Tunggu sebentar, tenggorokan—ehm, maksudku kerongkonganku kering."

Sasuke tercenung. "Aku menangkap maksudmu menceritakan hal ini. Jika aku menerapkan pemikiran bahwa aku percaya teori Dunia Paralel maka kesimpulanku adalah; Pertama, kau datang dari semesta lain. Kedua, di semesta lain ada diriku yang menjadi suamimu, dan kalau kau sekarang janda berarti aku sudah mati. Ketiga, kau menembus ruang dan waktu, melanggar hukum alam yang sebenarnya tak mengizinkan makhluk apapun melintasi Dunia Paralel dan sampai ke sini untuk menyelamatkanku dari kemungkinan kematian.

"Yang tidak kumengerti. Atas teori-teori yang kaukatakan itu, berarti aku di sini karena _aku_ _yang_ _lain _melakukan sesuatu di _semesta_ _lain_. Berarti setiap semesta paralel itu terhubung, lalu bagaimana caranya aku di semestamu sudah menjadi seorang suami?"

"Banyak kemungkinan yang tak terpikirkan. Akan kuanalogikan sederhana dulu. Ketika kau menyeberang jalan, ada mobil yang tiba-tiba melintas dan kau berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi kemungkinan kau tertabrak itu ada, bukan? Nah, pada detik sebelum kau tertabrak, ada semesta lain yang tercipta—semesta di mana kau mati tertabrak mobil itu."

"Jadi tiap orang memiliki semesta paralelnya sendiri, oke, jadi bagaimana saat ini aku masih hidup ketika ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuatku mati?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Begini, makanya dengarkan aku dulu sampai habis. Sang Waktu memiliki aturannya tersendiri, yang aku pun tidak tahu. Ketika kau tertabrak dan kau mati; ada semesta paralel yang terbentuk di mana kau hidup—dan kau melanjutkan hidupmu di sana. Tapi apa? Aku melihatnya mati tidak lama kemudian. Yang kupahami adalah ketika seseorang dalam dunia paralel mati, maka kematian akan menghantui kemungkinan hidup orang itu di semesta lainnya. Dan itu berkaitan, bisa mencapai _Sang Pusat; di mana kau sebenarnya memilih untuk lahir,_ kasarnya itu adalah dirimu yang asli. Ketika diri yang asli sudah mati, maka kematian akan dengan mudah terajut ke semesta lain di mana kau ada.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku melihat tujuh kematian Uchiha Sasuke. Dan jarak antar semesta mereka dekat dengan semesta pusat—yang mana bisa kaurasakan lewat fenomena _Deja vu_. Dan seharusnya aku tidak akan mengatakan ini atau kauakan melupakanku!"

Sasuke terperanjat sedangkan Sakura terengah. Ia menyeruput kembali kopinya, dan Sasuke yang merasa kehilangan ketenangan pun ikut menyeruput kopinya.

"Setiap orang punya Relikui* Kematiannya masing-masing. Kau, Relikui Kematianmu adalah; mobil, bus, dan tiang listrik. Tiga benda itu bisa menyebabkan kematianmu pada _semua dirimu_ di semesta lain. Jadi aku harus menjauhkanmu dari ketiga benda itu sampai waktu kematianmu lewat. Kalau kau berhasil melewati Relikui Kematian ini maka semua dirimu di semesta lain tidak akan mati muda."

"Aku belum bisa mempercayaimu. Tapi terimakasih, teori ini benar-benar menghiburku."

"Sudah kuduga," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mempercayai seseorang dengan mudah, kendati itu istrinya sendiri."

"Kau bukan istriku," sanggah Sasuke. "jika aku menerapkan teori Dunia Paralel maka seharusnya di dunia ini belum tentu Uchiha Sakura ada, bukan? Itu tergantung keputusanku sendiri, inginkah aku menemuinya atau tidak. Lagipula, ceritamu mengandung _plot-hole_. Kalau aku pusat dunianya, mengapa diriku di semestamu bisa menjadi suamimu? Seharusnya mereka masih pelajar juga,'kan? Maksudku, _kau tidak menikahi anak berusia tujuh belas tahun,'kan_?"

Sukses. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kepalanya terdongak ke atas dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke memasang wajah dongkol.

"Mungkin karena orangtuamu lahir lebih dahulu, membuatmu lahir lebih dahulu juga. Aku lupa bilang, ya? Darah yang mengaliri nadimu juga menjadi faktor penting dalam terbentuknya semesta paralelmu. Keputusan-keputusan keluarga tentu berpengaruh padamu dalam segi apa pun. Mungkin ada Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah lansia. Aku juga belum sungguhan memahami ini, aku tidak berteman dengan Sang Waktu hingga bisa menanyakan segala hal tentang semesta padanya.

"Semesta itu rumit, sebagai manusia kau tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya dengan baik. Pasti akan ada satu dua persepsimu yang melenceng dari seharusnya."

"Lalu mengapa pusat Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini? Di bocah berusia tujuh belas tahun?"

"Itu kau yang tentukan," Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis. "Karena, setiap jiwa yang akan bereinkarnasi memilih tempatnya sendiri untuk lahir. Mana tahu aku alasanmu memilih bumi yang ini?"

Sasuke tercenung. "Aku tidak bisa memercayainya." Maksudnya, Uchiha Sasuke di semesta lain tidak memiliki _jiwa_?

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya, aku hanya memintamu untuk mempertimbangkan kemungkinannya. Permintaanku ada tiga."

Pemuda itu memutar mata. "Kenapa aku harus mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

"Supaya kau tetap bernapas dan segala pengorbananku tidak sia-sia, Tuan Uchiha," jawabnya jengkel. "ini tidak akan menyakitimu. Pertama, kau tidak boleh naik mobil dan bus untuk ke sekolah. Kedua, kembalilah main piano, atau setidaknya ikuti kontes yang brosurnya kutinggalkan di nakasmu itu. Ketiga, jangan usir aku kalau kau melihatku. Mudah,'kan? Pikirkanlah."

"Pertama, aku bisa naik kereta—tidak masalah. Kedua? —Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Ketiga?—Kenapa aku harus tidak mengabaikanmu?"

"Kedua, karena itu bisa membuat Ibumu bahagia. Kau tahu? Ibumu tidak memintamu untuk menjadi hebat, Ibumu hanya ingin kau menunjukan bakatmu—tidak perlu menjadi hebat untuk itu,'kan? Hanya kontes ini saja, setelah itu tidak ada lagi kontes. Tapi mengikuti beberapa resital tidak menyakitimu,'kan?"

Sasuke termenung sejenak, netranya terpaku pada kopinya yang tersisa setengah cangkir. Cairan hitam itu stagnan, tidak menunjukan pergerakan apa pun, berbeda dengan emosinya yang sudah acak sedari tadi. "Akan kupikirkan soal itu. Tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan yang ketiga?"

"Maksudku kalau aku ada, anggaplah aku ada. Jangan kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku. _Notice me, Kouhai_."

"Kutebak kau akan sering mengusikku."

"Hei, aku hanya mengusir rasa bosanku!"

.

.

.

* * *

**[ di semesta lain, **

**ada penentang hukum langit, **

**mencemooh Sang Waktu dengan sengit, **

**menawarkan kesepakatan pahit,**

**yang pada akhirnya akan membuat seisi semesta berjengit. ]**

* * *

.

.

_**BRUK **_

"Ibu tidak bermaksud memaksamu melakukan ini," Uchiha Mikoto memeluk putranya erat-erat, menyalurkan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. "jika kau tidak ingin bermain piano lagi, Ibu sama sekali tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak masalah," Sasuke menjawab tenang, berusaha tenang. "hanya ingin bernostalgia."

"Ibu akan mendatangkan gurumu yang dulu," Mikoto berujar antusias sambil mengelap sudut matanya yang berair. "berjuanglah jika kau memang menginginkan ini, Nak."

"Tentu saja, Ibu."

Mikoto tersenyum tipis seraya melepaskan pelukannya, namun tak sampai berapa lama karena mendadak sebuah klausa janggal terlontar dari bibir putra bungsunya.

"Bagaimana dunia jika aku tiada?"

" ... apa ... maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sadar bahwa ia memantik kekhawatiran, pemuda itu menelan ragunya bulat-bulat. "Tidak. Beberapa hal mengusikku belakangan ini, jadi aku berharap mengikuti kontes akan membuatku memahami beberapa hal," elak Sasuke, tidak berbohong namun tak sepenuhnya jujur.

"Jangan lupa menceritakan hal-hal yang menganggumu, ya? Kalau bukan pada Ibu, bisa pada Itachi,'kan?"

"Tentu. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Pertanyaan Sasuke adalah bentuk frustrasi kecil dari pemikirannya tentang kematian—dan bisa dibilang itu adalah ulah Sakura. Gadis itu mengguncang batin Sasuke karena ucapannya sebagian dapat diterima batinnya yang kerap diusik oleh fenomena _déjà vu_ yang tidak mengenakan. Menjelaskan fenomena dirinya yang melihat halte kosong yang ramai—apa ia berpindah ... ehm—dimensi untuk sesaat?

Sasuke mengalaminya, nyata, rasanya masih pekat sampai sekarang. Pemuda itu memenuhi permintaan Sakura untuk bermain musik. Kala menyentuh piano, imajinasi akan menyelimutinya, dan Sasuke berharap bisa melihat ingatan-ingatan _Sasuke lainnya_.

"Mustahil."

Sakura berujar, dua hari selanjutnya, di sebuah kafetaria dengan suasana _vintage_ yang kental, bersama Sasuke yang menunggu guru lesnya. Pemuda itu menyewa sebuah _private room_ di lantai dua.

"Meski kau Sasuke, kau bukan dirimu yang di sana. Kau tetaplah kau yang berdiri di bumi ini. Kenapa ingin sekali melihat Sasuke yang lain?"

"Katakanlah aku percaya pada teori itu. Dan aku tidak paham aturannya," Sasuke berkomentar. "Kita pasti saling terkait,'kan? Kenapa kematian bisa menghubungkan tetapi ingatan tidak? Sebenarnya mengapa dunia-dunia paralel ini ada?"

"Mana aku tahu," Sakura menjawab acuh. "kalaupun aku malaikat yang turun dari langit, aku tidak akan memberi tahu. Jika dunia ini adalah sandiwara, kau hanya pelakon yang mengikuti skrip. Buat apa kau penasaran tentang apa yang diinginkan oleh Sang Sutradara?"

"Supaya aku bisa melakoni peranku dengan baik," Sasuke menyeringai. "sesuai keinginan Sang Sutradara."

"Sutradara tak menginginkan pelakonnya tahu, turuti keinginannya."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Bukannya kau salah satu pelakonnya?"

Tiba-tiba udara di sekitar menipis kala Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Ketika masih menjadi pelakonnya, aku tidak tahu banyak hal."

Otak cerdas Sasuke tentu menangkap maksudnya. " ... kau masih manusia,'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Singkatnya, aku telah memutus kontrak Sutradara-Pelakon, bisa dibilang aku ini bintang pariwara yang merusak skenario," Mendadak gadis itu meluncurkan tawa. "Ya ampun! Aku baru sadar. Semua orang benci pariwara, bukan? Maksudku, siapa manusia yang tahan melihat iklan selama tiga puluh menit penuh? Mereka pasti melewati _channel_-nya, ataupun kalau menyaksikan pastilah esok akan melupakannya."

Entah mengapa atmosfer terasa berat. Tapi Sasuke memaksa untuk mengatakan kalimatnya, kendati ada sesak menyergap sudut hatinya.

"Aku tidak memindahkan channel kalau ada iklan, dan tidak melupakan iklan itu. Yah, meski beberapa lupa, aku pasti ingat yang paling berkesan," ujarnya terkesan serius. "Kau tahu iklan pasta gigi oranye itu? Lagunya terngiang di kepalaku sampai hari ini."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan, ketika memfokuskan mata pada Sakura, ia melihat tetes-tetes air mata menuruni pipi tirusnya. Netra hijaunya mengkilap, bahunya samar bergetar akibat isak yang sengaja ditahan.

Suasana hening, Sasuke tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kala kepala Sakura kini menunduk, tangan sang gadis lalu tergerak menghapus sisa air mata di pipi. Menyipit, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya tercubit.

"Kau ... baik-baik saja?"

"Aku pegang kata-katamu."

Setelah itu mereka terdiam, lama, hingga guru musik Sasuke datang. Pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura, seolah pula meninggalkan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Karena semakin jarak mereka terkikis, dan Sakura keluar dari kafetaria, Sasuke merasa ada yang hilang.

.

.

* * *

[** sang penentang menempuh segala jalan, **

**untuk menyelamatkan satu jiwa, **

**netranya berulang kali menatap ciprat darah, **

**dari manusia serupa, **

**berulang kali menahan raung tangisnya, **

**hanya untuk satu keberhasilan nyata**. ]

* * *

.

.

.

"Kaku."

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya dengan raut wajah jengkel, karena Sakura berulang kali merusak konsentrasinya dengan satu-dua kata lengkap dengan nada sarkastik seolah gadis itu adalah tutornya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak main. Wajar saja kalau kaku."

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Juri tidak akan menoleransinya. Dan lagi! Ini sudah hari ketiga kau kembali bermain, seharusnya sudah cukup untuk membuatmu terbiasa,'kan?"

_Seharusnya begitu_. Sasuke mengafirmasi, tetapi memang ada satu-dua hal janggal yang membuatnya kesulitan masuk dalam musiknya, kesulitan untuk menarikan jari di atas tuts tanpa melihatnya. Ia kerap kali melupakan nada-nada kromatis jika memalingkan pandangan dari jemarinya_. Ada apa denganku? Apakah berhenti bermain selama satu setengah tahun membuat kemampuanku seburuk ini? _

"Aku tidak ingin menang."

"Aku tahu," Gadis itu menjawab. "Por Una Cabeza itu adalah melodi yang manis. Jangan membuatku membenci melodi favoritku!"

"Jadi ini favoritmu?" Sasuke memutar kursinya, kini ia benar-benar menghadap Sakura. "Jangan-jangan kau yang menyelipkan ini di map guruku hingga ia berkata, 'Ah! Kebetulan notnya ada di sini, kau mainkan yang ini saja'."

Sakura tertawa, ia menutup majalah yang tadi ia ambil dari sudut ruangan. "Aku lumayan buta nada. Yang kuketahui hanyalah Fur Elise—semua pasti tahu,'kan? Lalu suatu hari suamiku—saat kamu masih berpacaran, sangat suka mendengarkan Por Una Cabeza, jadilah aku tertular dan menyukainya sampai sekarang."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana suamimu bisa meninggal?" Sasuke bertanya. Inginnya seperti ini, 'Bagaimana aku bisa mati di semestamu?' Tapi terdengar aneh, Sasuke semakin sering membayangkan kematiannya dan ia tidak mau lagi karena itu sama sekali tidak enak.

"Tertabrak mobil ketika pulang kerja," Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit lesu, tapi nada bicaranya masih ringan. "Itu terjadi sepulang ia bekerja. Aku baru saja pulang dari Singapura, lalu menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi yang kudapati adalah telepon kalau ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat dan ada kerusakan organ dalam. Aku diminta untuk mencarikan darah golongan AB rhesus negatif. Maksudku, itu sangat langka, bukan?

"Aku terpaksa pulang ke rumah orangtuanya di Nagoya. Masih kuingat sensasi naik taksi yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidup itu. Sesampainya aku di rumah sakit, dengan Ayah Mertua yang siap mendonorkan darahnya, suamiku telah tiada.

"Bisa kaubayangkan seberapa dalam penyesalanku? Seandainya aku datang lebih awal, seandainya orangtuanya menjawab telepon jadi aku tidak perlu pergi ke Nagoya—sehingga aku bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Semuanya berakhir dengan kata 'seandainya'."

Sasuke merasakan pahit di lidahnya kala akan melontarkan balasan, ia pun menduduk sejenak—menelan ludahnya, sebelum memperbaiki ekspresinya. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mati muda."

"Aku tidak akan pernah—"

_**BRAK**_

Sakit menjalari punggungnya, tapi Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memundurkan tubuhnya ketika tangan Sakura tadi nyaris menyentuh pipinya, oniksnya memancarkan awas yang begitu kentara kala tahu bahwa kepalanya terantuk piano—tak ada jalan untuk mundur lagi.

Kilat netra hijau Sakura terasa lain hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk mundur dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Ada sesuatu selain ketulusan, dan duka yang tak terdefinisi. Ketika senyum Sakura terbit, dan tangan putihnya sukses menyentuh pipi, Sasuke tahu hal lain apa itu.

"—membiarkanmu _mati_."

Sebuah obsesi.

.

.

* * *

[ **di suatu semesta lain; **

**ia berusaha mengenyahkan dirinya yang lain;**

**yang polos, tak terkait benang mana pun, tak terjerat janji;**

**demi menyelamatkan jiwa, ia rela menipu diri lainnya;**

**menempatkannya dalam tidur panjang;**

**berharap dapat mengubah skenario sandiwara ini;**

**Sang Sutradara tertawa sambil menyeruput kopinya,**

"_Betapa naifnya dirimu."_** ]**

* * *

.

.

Obsesi.

Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada. Bagi Sasuke, obsesi adalah suatu hal yang mengerikan. Baginya, cinta Sakura kepada suaminya masih terkait oleh obsesi—hingga gadis itu tak mampu merelakan pergi. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke membayangkan salah seorang terkasihnya pergi.

Itachi pergi, atau Ibunya pergi, atau bahkan Ayahnya yang pergi.

Sasuke tidak akan bisa menerimanya, mungkin di awal, tapi selanjutnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika bukan mengikhlaskan kepergian?

Ah.

Bagi Sakura, variabelnya bukan milik Sasuke yang; _'memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan selain merelakannya pergi.' _Tapi lebih seperti : _'jika ada bisa kulakukan, lebih dari sekadar merelakan, akan kulakukan.'_

Jika memang dunia paralel itu ada, dan Sakura _diizinkan_ melakukan sesuatu terhadap kematian suaminya, diberi _tiket_ untuk memasuki tiap dimensi semestanya, diperbolehkan untuk mengusik tiap Uchiha Sasuke. Maka apa yang ia lihat dari Sakura bukanlah sebuah obsesi.

Tapi sebuah rasa putus asa_. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Setidaknya aku melakukan hal yang dapat kulakukan_. Kira-kira seperti itu gambaran keputusasaan Sakura yang diizinkan melakukan sesuatu terhadap kematian Sasuke.

Tapi entah mengapa memikirkan hal itu membuat permainan melodi Sasuke terdengar penuh penekanan, tiap hentak bunyinya terasa memukul nurani, gurunya pun mengernyit.

"Kau butuh udara segar."

Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk naik ke _rooftop_ dan menemukan pangkal kesemrawutan otaknya. Haruno Sakura—atau bisa dibilang, Uchiha Sakura.

"Alasanku melakukan semua ini? Maksudmu—menipumu?"

Sakura tertawa ketika melihat wajah tidak terima Sasuke. Dalam pengamatan orang normal, Sasuke itu tidak percaya padanya tapi kalau ditelaah lebih dalam Sasuke itu percaya, hanya saja logika tak membiarkan ia melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam teori abstrak itu, dan dengan bahasa-bahasa seperti 'Kalau aku menggunakan pemikiran bahwa aku percaya—' sebenarnya kelihatan kentara kalau pemuda itu hanya ogah-ogahan saja mengakui.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, kau adalah manusia biasa. Bukan penipu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Pekerjaanku dulu adalah seorang konsultan. _Klien_-ku tidak jarang adalah perusahaan luar negeri. Nostalgia sedikit—bekerja seperti itu banyak suka-dukanya. Terkadang aku harus membiayai transport sendiri, jarang bertemu dengan suamiku kalau sedang sibuk-sibuknya, menelepon juga rasanya sulit. Kadang _klien_ menyebalkan hingga meminta rapat ulang berkali-kali padahal semua pekerjaan kami sudah _fix_."

"Kau bekerja sebagai tim?"

"Bisa sebagai tim, bisa juga solo. Tapi kalau sampai di luar negeri, itu sebagai tim."

"Lalu sekarang—anggaplah kau berpergian sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum hingga gigi putihnya terlihat. "Aneh, ya. Aku berpergian ke Amerika bersama-sama tim saja penuh khawatir, tapi ketika berpergian antar semesta paralel seperti ini—tidak membuatku khawatir sama sekali. Aku menantikannya, aku sangat menantikan pertemuanku denganmu.

"Aku tahu kalau aku terlihat tidak normal di matamu. Tidak apa. Tidak ada janda yang normal di dunia ini. Selain suami, kau kehilangan salah satu penghasil uang terbesar dalam kehidupanmu—wanita mana yang tidak stress? Tunggu. Aku ini masih gadis tahu, aku belum berhubungan badan dengan suamiku."

Sasuke menyimak. "Tapi secara harfiah kau sudah seorang wanita—karena kau sudah menikah."

Sakura cemberut. "Baiklah, aku memang seorang wanita. Dan percakapan ini tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Wanita itu terkikik geli. "Alasannya? Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara spesifik karena nantinya kau tidak akan paham. Kau masih muda, bahkan kekasih saja tidak punya,'kan?

"Kau tidak akan memahami bagaimana perasaanku saat kejadian, atau saat ada kesempatan untuk merubah kematian itu, atau bagaimana bimbangnya aku ketika akan mengambil keputusan tentang hal ini. Kau tidak akan memahaminya.

"Kau tidak akan paham cintaku pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu seperti apa. Kalau kau tanya—apakah aku merelakannya pergi? Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Tidak ada alasan untukku melarangnya pergi, melarangnya berhenti bernapas. Memangnya aku siapa? Aku saat itu hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku merelakannya pergi, untukku, dan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Tapi kau mendapatkan kesempatan luar biasa untuk datang ke sini, menyelamatkan semua Uchiha Sasuke lain di semesta mana pun itu," Sasuke menyambung dengan telak. "sebuah kesempatan yang tidak akan ada kalau kau tidak mencarinya."

Sakura bertepuk tangan, dua kali. "Luar biasa, kesimpulan yang menarik!

"Tapi maaf, segalanya tidak sesimpel itu."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika wanita itu malah memeluknya—menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Tidak ada afeksi khusus, hanya pelukan saja, seolah Sakura hanya sedang lelah, dan butuh sandaran. Itu saja.

"Ada harga yang harus dibayar, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini,'kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tetapi ujaran Sakura tak elak memantik rasa penasaran sekaligus sedikit resah. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke hanya diam.

"Maaf kalau aku mengusikmu," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, senyumnya berubah hangat. "Kalau kau terusik, tidak usah mengabulkan permintaan ketigaku. Abaikan saja aku, oke?"

"Oke," Sasuke menjawab. "Aku belum terlalu terusik."

"HAHAHAHA!" Wanita berhelai pendek itu mendorong main-main bahu Sasuke, ekspresinya masih hangat. "Aku menghargai kesopananmu. Tapi lain kali kalau memang terganggu, abaikan saja aku, anggap saja aku tidak ada."

"Sejauh ini malah aku yang ingin bicara denganmu," Sasuke berujar tegas. "bagian mana diriku yang menganggapmu penganggu?"

"Dasar pria tidak berpendirian," ejek Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian terdiam dua detik sebelum kembali bersuara, "kukira seharusnya kau kembali berlatih. Udara segarnya cukup,'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Diam-diam ia sedikit lega. Karena apapun alasan Sakura, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, niatnya pun tidak jahat. Lagipula Sakura tidak terlihat sebagai seorang obsesif yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk mewujudkan obsesinya. Ia hanya seorang wanita, yang baru saja kehilangan suaminya.

Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa menyingkirkan Sakura dari pikirannya.

* * *

"Kau mau pakai yang mana?"

Sasuke terduduk sedikit lemas di kasurnya yang menghadap langsung pada _wall-in_ _closet_ yang dibuka Itachi. Netra kelamnya meneliti beberapa tuksedo hitam yang tergantung di sana—berusaha mencari perbedaannya. Kemudian pemuda itu berdecak. "Yang mana saja."

"Ayolah, antusias sedikit," Itachi berujar geram. "kontesnya diadakan tiga hari lagi, lho. Tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu pula. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau hampir seluruh anggota klan Uchiha berencana akan menghadiri? Penampilanmu harus oke."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sudah oke."

"Maksudku bukan penampilan pianomu," Itachi menggaruk kepalanya. "penampilan visualmu! Astaga, Sasuke! Apa yang membuatmu lesu sejak dua hari terakhir."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak ada."

"Putus cinta?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Itachi menggeser pintu lemari hingga tertutup sempurna sebelum menghampiri Sasuke dengan ekspresi jahilnya. "Jangan bilang kau gugup."

"Apalagi," katanya remeh. "Tidak sama sekali."

Ia hanya sedikit resah. Setelah percakapannya dengan Sakura mengenai 'alasan' itu, sang wanita hanya bertemu dengannya sebanyak dua kali—pembicaraan mereka pun tak lagi mengenai dunia paralel. Lebih pada kompetisi Sasuke yang akan digelar sebentar lagi.

Lalu selama tiga hari setelahnya, tidak ada lagi pertemuan.

Sasuke mengaku kalau ia jadi jauh lebih berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya, tapi di waktu kosongnya ia juga jauh lebih lama memikirkan Sakura. Memikirkan wanita itu dan alasannya, pula dunia paralel.

Itachi yang melihat Sasuke sibuk melamun pun memutuskan pergi dari kamar Sasuke, pria itu menutup pintu kamar adiknya—berniat memberi privasi.

Dua puluh menit termenung. Sasuke banyak bernostalgia tentang hal-hal yang ia alami—kiranya yang mana menghasilkan kemungkinan lain dan memicu terciptanya semesta paralel lagi. Hal ini entah mengapa menjadi rutinitas Sasuke setelah bertemu dengan Sakura.

Lamunannya kemudian terpecah oleh suara dering telepon. Seusai diperiksa, ternyata ada surel singkat.

'_**Teme, kita melancong di hari ulangtahunmu, ya?'**_

Itu Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke praktis mengingat memori pahit mengenai kecelakaan bus yang menewaskan banyak siswa dari sekolahnya itu, sekaligus merenggut nyawa Ibu Naruto. Ia jadi merasa buruk karena mengabaikan Naruto dan sibuk pada kontesnya, padahal temannya itu pastilah butuh dukungan moral.

Ah, sahabat macam apa aku ini.

'_**Maaf, aku ada kontes piano. Datanglah jika kau berkenan.'**_

_**TING!TING! **_Oh, Sasuke terperanjat. Balasan datang begitu cepat.

'_**Subjek: Kecup Hangat!**_

_**Ini Sakura! Bagaimana harimu? Apakah ada tanda-tanda merindukan aku?**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong apakah ada sisa tiket untuk datang ke kontesmu? Jika ada selipkan di kantongku segera!'**_

Bukan balasan.

'_**Subjek: Menolak Kecup Hangat. **_

_**Ini Sasuke. Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan bereksplorasi tanpa mengusikku? **_

_**Sudah habis. Aku terkenal. Darimana saja kau?'**_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka bisa melempar joke di media sosial selain kepada Naruto.

'_**Yosh. Aku akan datang! Pukul berapa giliranmu?'**_

Pemuda itu segera mengetikkan balasan.

'_**Sekitar pukul empat, setelahnya aku akan menraktirmu**_**.'**

_**TINGTING!**_

'_**Subjek : Kecup Hangat Tidak Bisa Ditolak.**_

_**Ini sedikit mengharukan karena kau merindukanku. Sayang sekali, aku akan menyelinap dan mengelabuhi security—seperti yang kulakukan terakhir kali—untuk melihatmu. Apresiasi niatku dengan ucapkan kalau kau rindu aku!**_

_**Tidak usah mengelak, karena nanti semakin jelas.**_

_**Oh ya, temui aku di depan sekolahmu besok!'**_

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, tanpa jeda di antara ketikannya.

'_**Subjek: Sejak kapan tidak bisa?**_

_**Kapan kau mengelabuhi security? Jangan jadi kriminal. Aku kasihan pada polisi yang akan kesusahan mengejarmu yang bisa melompati tiap dimensi semesta paralel. **_

_**Oke. Aku akan menemuimu.'**_

Getaran demi getaran terjadi, menandakan masuknya surel yang silih berganti. Dari Naruto, kemudian Sakura. Pemuda itu merasakan pegal di tangannya dan kantuk yang mendera, tapi entah mengapa tangannya tak berhenti mengetikkan balasan. Senyumnya tak hentinya terulas, jenuhnya tergantikan dengan rasa ringan luar biasa—yang menjemput diri ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

[ **ia tertawa, menghadap Sang Sutradara dengan tidak sopannya, **

"**Bukankah lebih naif dirimu yang menciptakan dunia, aturannya,**

"**menyusun tiap skenario untuk umatnya,**

"**Lalu berasumsi tidak akan ada yang melanggarnya?"**

**Sang Sutradara terdiam, menatapnya penuh kalkulasi,**

"**Terserah. Lakukan semaumu. Tapi gagalmu akan tiba kalau kau terlambat dalam aksi;**

"**meski itu semenit, tak akan ada yang menoleransi."**

**Dan yang ditatap hanya memberi senyum tak terdefinisi**. ]

* * *

.

.

"Selamat siang!" sapanya antusias.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga kaki—meneliti, mengharapkan ada perubahan. Dan sama sekali tidak. Pakaiannya, tatanan rambutnya, ekspresi hangatnya—masih sama seperti terakhir kali.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Sakura mengernyit dalam. "Hah?"

"Apa selama ini kau tidak mandi? Pakaianmu sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu," kata pemuda itu monoton. "Ah, atau kau sengaja memakai pakaian yang sama?"

"Dari sekian banyak tanya ... "—_yang kuharapkan_. Wanita itu menghela napas. "Oke. Aku berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Uang yang kubawa hanya cukup untuk menghidupi perutku. Aku tidak perlu mandi, karena bidadari akan selalu wangi."

Mendadak Sasuke mempercepat jalannya, melebarkan jarak. Melihat itu, praktis Sakura tertawa seraya berlari kecil, menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Aku bercanda," ujarnya geli. "Bagaimana persiapanmu?"

"Sudah sembilan puluh persen."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menyaksikannya."

Sasuke melirik. "Jangan khawatir, kontes disiarkan di saluran televisi lokal."

"Oh, ya?" Ekspresinya cerah ketika menolehkan kepala. Helai merah mudanya berkibar oleh angin. Sasuke tertegun sejenak kala netra hijau itu berkilat antusias dengan begitu polosnya, menerjang sesuatu dalam dirinya. Tak sanggup memandang lebih lama, ia segera memalingkan muka.

"Ya. Kau yang memaksaku ikut, masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu," koreksinya tak terima.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Kegemingan merajai selama beberapa menit mereka menyusuri distrik yang lumayan lengang. Lengkap dengan senja yang kemudian datang, angin yang mendadak menyapu halus dedaunan, dan simfoni klasik para musisi jalanan.

Sasuke merasa ini salah satu senja yang terbaik.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanyanya ketika mereka tiba di sebuah taman bermain yang kosong. Sakura mengabaikannya, malah duduk di atas ayunan dan bergerak. Ayunannya tak begitu keras, tapi entah mengapa terlihat sangat mengasyikan hingga wanita itu tertawa begitu kerasnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" ulang Sasuke jengkel, namun tak elak mendekati Sakura yang asyik dengan ayunannya.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali main ayunan," Sakura menjawab, ia tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada mentari yang sebentar lagi kembali ke peraduan. "tapi ketika ingin mencoba, aku melihat temanku terjatuh dari ayunan—dagunya bocor karena terantuk batu tajam dan sejak saat itu aku takut naik ayunan. Ingatanku tentang bagaimana ia jatuh—bunyinya, tangisnya, darahnya yang tercecer membuatku gemetar setiap duduk di kursi ayunan. Bahkan ketika remaja pun aku masih takut. Aku menyimpan trauma ini dalam-dalam.

"Sampai hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit seraya kembali menggerakan ayunannya dengan konstan. Sasuke tak mau jadi penonton saja hingga ia memosisikan diri di kursi ayunan lainnya.

"Aku harus mencoba segala hal yang sebelumnya kutakuti," Wanita itu lalu memandang Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "aku punya _Lactose Intolerant*_, tapi kemarin aku makan _brownies full chocolate cream_ sampai habis! Lihat? Aku bisa melakukan apa pun jika aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya."

"Itu bagus," Sasuke merespons. "kau tidak bisa maju jika tidak menghadapi hal-hal yang kautakuti."

"Itu dia!" Sakura mendadak sudah ada di hadapannya, berdiri menghalangi senja yang sebentar lagi dijemput malam. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling pula, tangan putih wanita itu bergerak pada Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kala Sakura sudah berlutut dengan posisi memeluk lehernya.

"Terima kasih," Sakura bergumam di telinganya. "Terima kasih karena memberikanku keberanian untuk melakukannya."

Posisinya yang agak menunduk sebenarnya memudahkan Sasuke untuk membalas pelukan Sakura. Namun entah mengapa hatinya malah bergetar tak karuan hingga tangannya lemas—terkulai begitu saja. Sasuke memejam erat sebelum berkata,

"Sama-sama."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa perlu untuk mengatakannya.

.

.

* * *

**[** di** suatu semesta;**

**ia mencoba;**

**mengubah segala skema;**

**melangkah dengan penuh nestapa,**

**menatap lemah segala realisasi takdir semesta,**

**menyusun langkah untuk menghindari bencana,**

**hanya untuk dirinya;**

**yang tidak tahu apa-apa**. **]**

* * *

Kala sebelah kakinya melangkah sejauh lima sentimeter dari lantai yang dipijak oleh kaki lainnya, Sasuke berusaha menyeimbangkannya—agar sejajar. Supaya tidak sesentimeter pun terlewat. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas ketika mendapati Uchiha Itachi memandangnya seraya tersenyum geli.

"Lama tidak merasakan gugup ini, _Otoutou_?"

Sasuke tersenyum remeh. "Kau benar. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Kau akan membuat seluruh Uchiha malu jika permainanmu tidak sebaik dulu," Itachi mengibaskan tangannya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "tapi ini _panggungmu_. Terserah dirimu akan membawakannya seperti apa. Lagipula untuk apa kau peduli pada yang lainnya?"

"Aku tahu," katanya. "bukan masalah peduli yang lain—aku hanya peduli akan diriku sendiri. Setelah vakum sekian lama dari kontes dan resital—ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di _Hall_ ini, banyak yang menatapku seakan aku sudah gila. Mungkin mereka ingin berteriak, 'Ke mana saja Uchiha Sasuke selama ini?' dan untuk apa aku ke mari? Lalu mereka menghadangku di toilet dan berkata kalau vakum tidak membuat kemampuanku lebih baik—tidak akan pernah."

"Turut sedih mendengarnya. Seharusnya aku ikut ke toilet tadi."

"Sama sekali bukan masalah," Sasuke menghela napas ketika seorang _event organizer_ memberi kode supaya ia segera bersiap-siap. "ujaran mereka tidak mempengaruhiku karena sejak awal aku di sini bukan untuk kembali bersaing dalam dunia musik. Aku hanya melakukan hobi yang telah lama kutinggalkan.

"dan meskipun itu adalah hobi, aku tidak akan mempermalukan diri sendiri."

Itachi tersenyum penuh ketika Sasuke masuk ke belakang panggung sambil sibuk mendengar arahan dari petugas event organizer itu. Pria itu kemudian keluar dari jalur lain, supaya dapat melihat adiknya bermain.

Setelah sekian lama.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Lakukan yang terbaik, _Otoutou_."

_Setelah sekian lama. _

Sasuke membungkuk sejenak di hadapan para penonton. Para juri yang memang mengenalnya pun memasang ekspresi kaget yang kentara—beberapa ada yang sudah melihat daftar peserta namun tetap saja mereka tak dapat menahan kejut ketika mendapati Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar berdiri di panggung itu.

Setelah sekian lama.

Kemudian sang pemuda mulai memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin di atas kursi, kakinya ia letakkan pada pedal, tangannya melayang di atas tuts—bersiap memulai permainannya.

Setelah sekian lama.

Ketika jari-jemarinya mulai bergerak, Sasuke merasakan rasa ringan yang asing sekaligus familiar. Percaya atau tidak, dalam kepalanya tidak ada lagi piano dan panggung—yang ada hanyalah dirinya, berdiri di antara bunga yang bermekaran seolah ini adalah musim semi yang panjang—

—seraya menari bersama melodi yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kesukaannya.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding halte yang dingin, netra hijaunya bergulir ke seberang jalan—mengamati seorang pemuda pirang yang sibuk menelepon dari dalam mobilnya. Suara pemuda itu sangat nyaring, hingga menginterupsi beberapa orang yang lewat. Melihatnya, Sakura hanya menghela napas.

"Kalau ia tahu kalau sahabatnya akan mati karenanya, orang itu akan menyesal seumur hidup," Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum kembali bersandar. "setelah Ibunya, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang terdekatmu,'kan? Ayahmu yang masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan meski tahu istrinya—yang selalu menyediakan kebutuhanmu, yang selalu memperhatikanmu telah— meninggal dunia.

"Karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati, Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Benar. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke di pusat dunianya mati secepat ini—kalau itu tahun depan, atau tahun-tahun berikutnya tidak akan jadi masalah. Tidak masalah jika Relikui Kematian itu akan mencegat Sasuke di setiap langkahnya, tidak masalah kalau Sakura tidak ada untuk mencegahnya—asal itu semua tidak terjadi tahun ini.

Tahun di mana semua orang akan membutuhkan Uchiha Sasuke—tahun di mana Sasuke akan menjadi cemerlang. Tahun di mana ia akan mendapatkan pengakuan dari berbagai pihak—atas apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke mati, tidak di tahun emas ini.

Kini pandangan Sakura teralih pada arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya—yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam, lalu kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang kini berada di luar, bersandar pada mobilnya dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan ponsel.

Wanita itu menatap Naruto cukup lama—hingga pemuda itu mendongak dan biru safirnya tertancap pada netra hijau yang memandangnya dari seberang jalan. Entah mengapa genggaman pada ponselnya menjadi gentar, tremor menyerang sekujur tubuhnya dalam hitungan dua detik setelah Naruto mengedipkan matanya—berusaha memutus kontak mata mereka.

_Aura magis apa ini_? Naruto kemudian memilih masuk ke mobilnya, dan menutup kaca.

Sakura terkekeh sejenak. _Naruto, Naruto, di mana pun kita bertemu kau berlagak takut padaku. Bahkan kau jauh lebih kuat dariku._ Kala menutup mata, memori lama melintasi kepala Sakura tanpa ampun.

"—_aku harap kau bisa mengikhlaskan kepergiannya, Sakura-chan."_

"_Aku tahu kau tertekan karena kepergiannya, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri—dattebayo! Sasuke tidak akan tenang di alam peristirahatannya kalau kau terus saja begini!"_

"_Sadarlah, Sakura-chan! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi!"_

_Dia itu ... selalu saja sok kuat_. Sakura membuka mata, pandangannya berub ah sayu. _Padahal dia sendiri yang paling sering mengunjungi makam Sasuke, dan yang paling betah berdiam di sana_. Senyum pahit perlahan terulas di bibirnya. _Aku, istrinya saja, belum pernah pergi ke makamnya. _

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, mungkin lain kali."

"Apanya yang lain kali?"

Praktis saja Sakura tersentak, sedetik kemudian membelalak ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Berulang kali Sakura memastikan kalau ia masih berpijak di dunia yang sama, kepalanya tertoleh ke segala arah—membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"K-kau ..." Wanita itu kehilangan suaranya.

"Kita tidak janji bertemu? Memang. Aku mau menemui temanku yang tersesat dan kebetulan kau duduk di sini," Sasuke menyipitkan mata kala melihat pakaian Sakura yang masih itu-itu saja. "Beginikah seseorang yang tak memiliki tempat tinggal?"

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya yang tertahan. "Aku ... maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah kau ada kontes?"

"Aku sudah selesai," Sasuke menjawab tenang. "tidak ada gunanya menonton yang lain."

"Tapi kau—" Cemas yang kentara tertuang dalam tiap katanya. "hari ini kau berulang tahun bukan? Yang ketujuh belas? Kenapa kau kabur dari perayaannya?"

Ada jeda panjang ketika Sakura menyadari ia melontarkan kalimat yang salah, Sasuke menatapnya tajam seraya mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

"Nona, itu adalah kejutan. Dan selain Itachi dan orangtuaku, tidak ada yang tahu kejutan itu," suaranya mendingin hingga Sakura merapatkan dirinya ke dinding halte. "sejauh mana kau memata-mataiku?"

"Sama sekali bukan, Sasuke," Sakura mencoba tenang di tengah intimidasi luar biasa dari pemuda itu. "itu adalah hal yang wajar. Kau pada akhirnya berusia tujuh belas, dan memang selayaknya mereka memberimu kejutan."

"Baik, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

Sasuke memicingkan mata, entah mengapa batinnya menolak untuk percaya. Apakah karena pucat wajah Sakura melewati batas wajar? "Kukira kauakan menerobos masuk dan menonton kontesku."

"Inginnya begitu. Tapi seharusnya kau tahu kalau polisi akan kesulitan jika aku melakukannya."

"Aku ditelepon temanku," Sasuke mengalihkan topik. "katanya ia melihat seorang wanita berhelai merah muda menatapnya dari seberang jalan dengan mata yang menakutkan, ia panik dan menyuruhku cepat-cepat menjemputnya. Padahal aku baru saja turun panggung.

"Kejutan itu memang ada. Tapi aku menghindarinya karena temanku ini sangat berisik, ia meneleponku berkali-kali karena kau masih saja duduk di sini meski bus hari ini tidak beroperasi.

"Sakura, apa yang kau tunggu? Dan mau apa kau dengan temanku?"

Spontan tawa Sakura meluncur, terdengar indah sekaligus menggigiti Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengernyit sebelum mengulang, "Mengapa?"

"Dari segala pengacau yang kuprediksi, ternyata itu adalah Naruto," Sakura melirik ke seberang jalan. _Aku tahu ia akan menjadi sebab kematian Sasuke, tapi aku tidak menyangka ia akan membuat Sasuke datang seperti ini—menemui kematiannya. Kukira segalanya akan jatuh pada kata 'tidak sengaja'. _"Kenapa temanmu itu bisa tersesat? Bukannya lokasi kontesmu sudah sangat terkenal di seantero negeri ini? Bagaimana bisa orang kota ini tidak tahu lokasinya?"

"Kau tanya padaku?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Kadar kebodohan Naruto itu sangat tidak wajar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan utara dan selatan."

_Kurasa Naruto di sini tidak akan menjadi seorang arsitek_. "Jadi kau kabur karena Naruto?"

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini," Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "tapi aku datang karenamu. Karena Naruto melihatmu."

Jeda panjang kembali terjadi, wanita itu membelalak sejenak sebelum bangun dari posisinya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku dirindukan."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi biasa. "Ini bukan rindu. Ini rasa penasaran."

"_Curiosity killed the cats_," ujarnya miris. "Jadi kau mau bilang akulah penyebab kematianmu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membuka sedikit rahasiaku," Sakura menyengir. "Relikui Kematianku adalah orang-orang terkasih. Jadi kalau aku kembali ke tempatku; suatu saat nanti aku akan mati karena mereka yang aku sayangi. Menyedihkan sekali,'kan?

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika Ibu atau Ayah nanti akan membunuhku—dan itu akan sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Tapi sekarang aku menyadari sesuatu. Mati karena orang terkasih sama sekali tidak mengerikan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena dirimu, Sasuke," Sakura menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke erat, tanpa tedeng aling-aling membawanya dalam sebuah tautan dingin yang menusuk nurani siapa saja yang merasakannya.

Sasuke membalas genggaman itu, tak kalah kuat, menolak rasa dingin yang merambati tangan dan tengkuknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mau dengar rahasiaku lagi? Kau akan mati hari ini."

"?"

"Tepatnya karena Uzumaki Naruto memanggilmu dari seberang jalan, dan kau dengan bodohnya berlari ke sana—tanpa melihat ada mobil yang melaju ke arahmu dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga kau terpental dan tubuhmu menubruk tiang di sana," Sakura menunjuk benda itu dengan ringannya. "Tulang belakangmu patah, tengkorakmu retak. Kau mati setibanya di rumah sakit dan Uzumaki Naruto akan menyesal seumur hidup karena memanggilmu dari seberang jalan."

Sasuke seketika mual membayangkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya. Mendadak pandangan memburam selama dua detik dan mungkin saja akan terus begitu jika saja tangan Sakura tak menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau akhir yang seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Aku hanya memberitahumu salah satu rahasia terbesar Sang Waktu yang tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun; kematian. Satunya lagi adalah; kehidupan. Asal aku tidak tahu keduanya, aku masih bisa berdiri di sini dengan normal.

"Tapi kalau _kematian_ diketahui oleh _kehidupan_, segalanya tidak akan normal lagi."

Segalanya tersambung begitu Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu. Sasuke mau tak mau mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sakura. Wanita itu meringis. "Ada apa?"

"Kalau _kau diketahui olehku_, semuanya tidak akan normal lagi," Sasuke menatapnya lurus, tanpa syarat. "Kau sudah mati?"

"Aku belum mati," Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke yang satunya, membawanya dalam genggaman—yang kali ini hangat. "tapi karena skenario tidak bisa dirubah, aku harus mati."

"... maksudmu?"

"Sang Sutradara punya skenario, dan tidak satupun pelakon boleh mengubahnya. Tapi, kalau pelakonnya tidak cocok dengan skenario—itu bisa diubah,'kan?

"_Perannya_ bisa dirubah."

Sakura tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, bersamaan dengan angin malam yang berhembus di antara keduanya. Menghantarkan magis tiada tara ketika netra Sakura terbuka, tertaut dengan hitam mata Sasuke yang kapan saja bisa menjadi paradoks itu mengalihkan pandangan sejenak.

_Langkahku akan semakin berat. _

"Aku akan menggantikan peranmu."

"Apa?"

"Sasuke, aku kira aku tidak akan mencintaimu setelah hatiku di bawa mati oleh Sasuke lainnya," Wanita itu menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya. "nyatanya, rasa itu tetap ada."

Wanita itu mengingat saat-saat ia bertemu suaminya pertama kali—mirip, mirip sekali dengan Uchiha Sasuke tujuh belas tahun ini. Kikuk tapi berusaha tetap keren, penuh kebingungan tapi berusaha tetap tegar pada jalannya, sulit mempercayai seseorang kendati hatinya bilang tidak apa untuk percaya.

Uchiha Sasuke ... yang akan selalu, selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Selalu, selalu meruntuhkannya dalam sekali tatap. Selalu, selalu menguatkannya dalam sekali genggam. Selalu, selalu mampu melemahkannya hanya dengan satu kata.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Dingin dan panas mendera membuat kepalanya pusing, Sakura melirik arloji pada tangannya. Senyum miris kembali terbit.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "aku bukan Sasuke suamimu."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti!" Sakura membuang tawa sarkastiknya sejenak. "sama sekali tidak mengerti. Semakin hari, semakin sulit untuk mengikhlaskan segala skenarionya. Semakin hari, semakin jauh darimu, semakin sulit pula bagiku untuk pergi.

" ... tapi maaf Sasuke, aku akan pergi."

"Kau akan pulang? Ke duniamu?"

"—akhirnya kau mengaku kalau kau percaya?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya lagi sedetik kemudian. Melihatnya, Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, setidaknya kau percaya."

"Apa bagusnya jika aku percaya?"

"Bagus untukku—yang hanya sekadar pariwara. Sebagian besar manusia membenci pariwara karena mereka melontarkan kebohongan untuk publik, lalu lambat laun melupakannya. Jadi jika setidaknya kau percaya pada pariwara, kau tidak akan cepat melupakannya."

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura, wanita itu telah melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya dan berbalik memeluk lehernya. Ia tampak kesulitan menyamakan tingginya dengan sang pemuda kendati Sasuke masih tujuh belas tahun. Menyadari itu, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingat, terakhir kali aku memeluk Sasuke, beginilah rasanya," Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke selama tiga detik sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "tinggi, hangat, sekaligus menenangkan. Meskipun tiap manusia memiliki personalitas yang berbeda. Bagiku, kau tetap Uchiha Sasuke yang sama.

"Yang berbeda hanyalah perasaanmu padaku. Kau hanya menganggapku angin lalu."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika wanita itu berdiri menghadap jalanan dengan pandangan yang ceria. Mau tak mau pemuda itu membalikan badan dan memandang ke seberang jalan. Tidak ada apa pun. Apa yang membuat Sakura ceria?

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak menganggapmu angin lalu—"

"...?"

"—dengan segala omong kosong yang kaukatakan, bagaimana bisa kau hanya sebuah angin lalu? Kau sudah menguasai pikiranku sejak mendatangiku di tragedi bus itu. Kau sudah mengusikku sejak segala teori itu terlontar dari mulutmu. Maksudku, Uchiha Sakura, kenapa kau bersikeras dirimu cuma angin lalu?"

"Kau ini—"

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu!" Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya, menaikkan nada dua oktaf pada lawan bicaranya. Mendengar itu, pupil Sakura bergetar begitu saja. "kau akan menggantikan peranku. Kau akan mati tertabrak oleh Relikui Kematianku hari ini. Dan karena kau adalah pariwara, maka aku akan melupakanmu? Lelucon macam apa itu?"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya ketika wanita itu hanya menatapnya gamang. "Kau penasaran kenapa aku bertindak di luar karakter seperti ini? Karena aku merasa perlu, Nona. Dengan segala keanehan yang mencapai puncaknya, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Ketika aku selalu saja mengusikku dan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak dan memutuskan untuk tidak menonton kontesku, aku tidak bisa diam saja.

"Lalu aku tiba pada kesimpulan kau akan mati menggantikan aku—

"—bagaimana bisa aku diam saja?"

Ada setitik air yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sakura mendapati dirinya baru saja terharu akan segala perkataan bocah tujuh belas tahun yang seharusnya tidak jauh lebih baik dari Uchiha Sasuke dua puluh lima tahun—suaminya.

"T-tapi kau selama ini hanya diam saj—"

"Aku butuh waktu," Sasuke menjawab dengan putus asanya. "aku butuh waktu untuk memahami segalanya, segala ketidakwarasan semesta yang ternyata melibatkan kita di dalamnya—melibatkanmu di dalamnya. Aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak gila hanya karena mempercayai segala teori yang kau katakan berlandaskan segala peristiwa aneh yang kualami selama ini."

"A-aku ... " Sakura mengusap pipinya kasar. "tidak bisa menjawabmu."

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke melirik sekitar sebelum berkata, "Maukan kau kabur bersamaku?"

_**[ ... if it's minute longer—**_

.

.

Sakura terengah pada menit kelima ia berlari di tengah gemerlap malam kota, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mulai memburam karena kelelahan. Ia berulang kali berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, tapi selalu saja kalah oleh Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya terlampau kuat hingga pada detik-detik tertentu, Sakura akan meringis.

"Tidak ada jalan lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Ini sudah skenarionya!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"APA KAU SADAR KALAU WAKTU TELAH TERHENTI?!"

Pemuda itu langsung menghentikan langkah, nyaris tergelincir ketika memaksakan diri langsung berbalik menghadap Sakura yang napas terputus-putus. "... apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat sekitarmu?" Sakura menunjuk jalanan di samping kiri mereka. "pejalan kaki berjalan di situ-situ saja sejak kita mulai berlari, burung yang tadi mengambang di angkasa—tak kunjung kembali ke sarangnya. Apa kau sadar kalau hukum alam telah dilanggar dan kita terjebak dalam putaran waktu yang sama?!"

Sasuke melirik arlojinya—netra kelamnya membelalak ketika mendapati jarum detiknya hanya berdetak lima kali sebelum kembali ke tempat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura panik.

"Kita tidak bisa melanggar hukum alam, Sasuke," Sakura melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, dan ia tersenyum miris kala menyadari itu tak lagi kuat. "maafkan aku, tapi beginilah janjiku pada Sang Waktu."

" ... janji?"

"Aku harus menggantikan peran yang kosong," Sakura mengancingkan kardigan-nya yang tanpa disadari terlepas kala berlari. "jadi aku harus kembali."

"Bukan kembali ke rumahmu,'kan?"

"—apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Wanita itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengikis jarak di antara mereka. "Aku kembali pada Sang Waktu."

" ...?"

"Sejak awal, aku bukan milik siapa-siapa," Tangan Sakura tergerak menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan pemuda itu baru saja mau menarik tubuh Sakura padanya tapi tangannya seolah dililitkan pada benda yang berat hingga setiap gerakan yang dibuat hanya akan menyakitinya. Sasuke mencoba tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya—dan hasilnya sama; hanya ada ngilu dan rasa berat tak terkira.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku?!"

"Maafkan aku," Sakura mencengkram bahu Sasuke, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata dari netranya. "maaf, maafkan aku, Sasuke. Dan terima kasih—"

"—karena percaya padaku."

Membuka mulutnya, Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan suara sekeras mungkin kala Sakura menjauh darinya dan berdiri di pinggir jalan. Kalau bisa, teriakan Sasuke sudah menjadi-jadi saat Sakura menoleh padanya dan melambaikan tangan—senyum terukir di paras ayunya.

_Selamat ulang tahun_.

"AKHHHH!"

Sedetik setelah suaranya kembali, Sasuke menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk melawan. Ia mengulurkan tangan—berusaha menjangkau Sakura yang telah berada di tengah jalan raya. Wanita itu membelalak lalu membalikan tubuhnya cepat, seraya berusaha berlari.

_Selamat tinggal._

[— _**i want to hold your hand, and runaway**_. ]

Sasuke merasakan waktu melambat kala ia menyentuh ujung jari Sakura, dan netra hijau yang penuh linangan air mata itu menatapnya marah—ada sengatan demi sengatan yang membuat Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya pada arah kanan.

Tercekat begitu mengetahui waktu telah kembali berjalan dan mobil itu melaju cepat ke arahnya—

_**BRAKKKKK**_

—begitu cepat hingga merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[** **maaf, tapi sampai jumpa di lain hari;**

**di mana mencintai tidak akan terbatas pada ruang dan waktu;**

**di mana kita akan mencipta skenario sendiri;**

**tanpa peduli pada Sang Waktu** . **]**

.

.

.

.

.

"... uke?"

"Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke menjatuhkan pulpennya seraya mendongak—bertemu dengan safir biru Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Sasuke lalu meraih cangkir kopinya, menghirup sejenak sebelum menyeruput isinya. Ekspresinya yang tegang berubah tenang ketika cairan hitam itu berhasil melewati kerongkongannya.

Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau bosan mendengar ini—tapi Sasuke, sebenarnya sejak kapan kau gemar minum kopi? Apalagi kopi yang diimpor dari Indonesia? Tepatnya dari Bali, dan sangat sulit didapatkan kecuali kau berkunjung ke kafetaria ini. Oh, jangan lupa, harganya pun lumayan fantastis!"

"Kau selalu menanyakan seolah itu adalah hal paling aneh di dunia."

"Tentu saja!" Naruto memutar mata. "kau aneh sekali setelah ditemukan pingsan di pinggir jalan di hari ulang tahunmu itu. Mendadak kau gemar sekali main piano, tapi hanya itu-itu saja! Yang kau tampilkan di kontes itu. Por-por apa?"

"Por Una Cabeza."

"Yap! Por Una-Una itu! Kau bahkan enggan ketika kusuruh memainkan _Twinkle Little Star_! Padahal itu melodi pertama yang kaukuasai, _dattebayo_!"

"Aku bosan mendengarmu mengatakannya!"

"Dan aku tidak paham mengapa heranku ini tak kunjung bosan!"

" ..."

"Sepulang dari sekolah kau selalu duduk di ayunan—melamun selama lima belas menit baru kembali ke rumah. Sial, bahkan kebiasaanmu ini tidak berubah meski kau kuliah jurusan Psikologi dan seharusnya paham kalau melamun itu tidak baik untuk mentalmu. Hei, kauakan magang awal bulan depan,'kan? Jangan bawa kebiasaan melamunmu ke sana."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Naruto mengamati Sasuke yang sibuk dengan bukunya sebelum menatap keluar jendela. Dipikir-pikir beberapa tahun ke belakang ini, Sasuke menjadi orang yang sentimentil. Ia sangat hati-hati terhadap pekerjaannya, ia tidak lagi menaiki transportasi pribadi tetapi selalu naik kereta. Mata hitamnya kebanyakan menerawang daripada fokus pada suatu hal, kendati begitu IPK-nya tetap konstan di atas tiga.

Tidak ada yang mengecewakan dari dirinya.

Akan tetapi ada suatu hal yang hilang dari dirinya, dari Uchiha Sasuke, sejak ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas.

.

.

.

[ **kalau kau menginginkannya;**

**maka aku akan ada**. ]

.

.

.

Ia terus mencari.

Sosok yang ia anggap imajinasi sekaligus hadir rutin dalam mimpi. Yang membuatnya selalu perhatian akan musim semi, yang membuatnya masuk ke jurusan psikologi. Untuk memahami, memahami apa sebenarnya yang manusia inginkan dalam hidup ini? Apa yang sebenarnya menjadi landasan seseorang hingga mampu menatap dunia hingga detik ini?

Jika Sasuke diharapkan belajar filsafat untuk itu, maka ia menolak. Sasuke lebih mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengan sekian orang itu, karena menurutnya dengan berbicara dan mendengarkan—ia lebih mudah memahami daripada sekadar berpikir dan membaca.

Dan kendati demikian, ia tetap mencari dan mencari.

Di sela pariwara televisi yang menyebalkan, di tengah teater murahan kampus yang menjenuhkan, di tengah senja dengan gerak ringan ayunan, di tengah suntuk dengan kopi arabika di tangan, di tengah permainan Por Una Cabeza yang tak pernah alpa dari kesehariannya, di antara bising manusia di halte dekat sekolahnya.

Sasuke selalu penasaran, bagian mana yang hilang.

Bagian mana yang tidak diingatnya. Hingga mampu menjebak Sasuke dalam kebingungan tanpa batas.

"Mungkin yang datang hanya remaja-remaja kebingungan akan jurusan pilihan mereka," Seniornya berkata. "tapi tetap dengarkan mereka, dan perhatikan bagaimana aku menanganinya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia duduk di samping seniornya dengan pulpen dan buku yang siap digunakan. Pandangannya bergulir ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Siapa yang akan konsultasi di jam begini?

"_Sumimasen_."

Oh, ternyata ada.

Pemuda itu memilih mencatat dulu waktu kedatangannya sebelum mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa sosok luang yang pergi berkonsultasi di pagi hari. Pulpennya lalu terlepas dari tangan begitu saja ketika sepasang netra hijau menatap riang ke sekitar.

_Mungkin kini ia tahu bagian mana yang hilang. _

"Ano ... aku Haruno Sakura, umurku sembilan belas tahun. Aku ingin tahu—apakah salah jurusan itu benar adanya atau tidak?"

Sasuke kembali menggenggam erat pulpennya kala mata itu jatuh menatapnya sebelum menyipit dalam senyum.

"A-ah maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat! Aku bahkan belum ditanya tapi sudah mengutarakan masalahku," Tangan putihnya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal sambil menyengir kikuk. "maaf, bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama kalian?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bisa membantumu."

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tangan Sasuke terulur padanya, tanpa basa-basi ia pun menjabat tangan sang pemuda dan kembali mengulas senyum.

"Haruno Sakura. Senang bisa dibantu olehmu!"

.

.

[ **selesai** ]

.

.

.

[ _upcoming bonus chapter_; birthday. _soon_ ]

.

.

.

* * *

PPE : Philosophy, Politics and Economics.

Relikui : benda-benda keramat.

funfact: relikui kematian = deathly hallows.

* * *

**words: 10.683**

**a/n: **

**ini **_**oneshot**_** terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis sekaligus ide tergila yang pernah saya realisasikan. saya ga nyangka mempublikasikan ini sebagai perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke (yang terlambat), saya tahu seharusnya saya bisa lebih baik lagi. maafkan;(**

**sebenarnya ini karya yang sulit bagi saya yang masih terkena vibes sasuke retsuden yang happy-happy, sulit pula bagi saya yang tidak terbiasa nulis fantasi, dan bukan anak IPA sehingga teori fisika kuantum sangat amat jarang saya dengar. dan di tengah ketidaktahuan itu saya harus riset ;(**

**tapi teori 'dunia paralel' memang sudah ada menarik saya sejak membaca buku Tere Liye yang series Bumi. ada yang baca juga?**

**saya harap segala yang saya tulis tidaklah terlalu aneh untuk dicerna dan dipahami. saya harap feel fanfic ini tidak nol sekali. dan ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian. **

karena saya sadar memakai banyak **show** daripada **tell** di fanfik ini—mungkin ada beberapa **show** yang kurang ngena atau ga **make** **sense** sama sekali—kalian boleh bertanya, akan saya jawab di chapter bonus nanti. boleh tanya apa aja kok.

karena pada dasarnya saya membuat **setiap scene** ada maknanya. Dan kalau memang fanfik ini jatuhnya _**zero**_** banget**, saya minta maaf:( kalau ada typo de el el mohon koreksinya

**terima kasih sudah membaca;)! akan saya publikasikan di wattpad juga, soon, setelah ide untuk cover-nya sudah ada.**

**happy b(elated)irthday, Sasuke:*!**

.

.

.


End file.
